Under The Blood Red Moon
by inucrossoverlover
Summary: Things have been going pretty well at Cross Academy. At least things were until a new enemy appeared. An enemy that has an interest in Zero, Takuma, and Hanabusa. Who would have thought that finding out where they worked would lead to all of this!


inucrossoverlover: I have decided to do yet another story. (hides under table to avoid angry readers.)

Zero: Geez. Can you finish at least one story before you start on another one?

inucrossoverlover: I don't think so. And I'll try to keep it to one anime this time.

Kaname: A non-crossover fic? From you? Is hell freezing?

inucrossoverlover: Shut up. I just decided to do a yaoi fic for Vampire Knight. And can anyone guess who my cute little uke is going to be?

Yuuki: We don't have to guess. It's gonna be Zero.

inucrossoverlover: I make it that obvious?

Zero: Can we just start this already?

inucrossoverlover: Don't worry Zer-chan. You won't be alone as the uke this time. There is more than one paring, though the focus is on you and Kaname. (smirks) Who knows? I may even put a lemon in this.

Zero: Me and K-kaname? Lemon? (Passes out.)

Kaname: I get my cute little Puppy-chan and a possible lemon? I love you! (Glomps inucrossoverlover.)

Yuuki: inucrossoverlover does not own anything in this story other then what she says she does and some characters that are in other stories at the moment.

inucrossoverlover: Just about everyone will be out of character. You have been warned!

**Chapter One: So It Begins**

**Night Class: 19**

**Zero and Ichiru: 18**

**Yuuki, Shiki, and Rima: 17**

"The full moon is in a few days." a male muttered to himself. He looked to be about eighteen. He had long silver hair that reached mid-back. His eyes were a beautiful lavender color. He was very pale which just made his eyes stand out even more. He stood about 5'10. He wore what looked to be a black school uniform.

The male was the infamous Kiryu Zero of Cross Academy. He was in a large clearing with a stream running through it near the Moon Dorms. He was sitting on a large boulder near the stream. Zero pushed some of his long hair behind his ear only to hiss as some of it got caught on his earrings.

While Zero was trying to untangle his hair, someone else walked into the clearing.

She had long black hair to her waist. Her eyes were a warm brown. Her pale skin shined under the moonlight. She looked to be about seventeen. She also wore what looked to be a female version of Zero's uniform, complete with black knee-highs. She looked amused at the situation she found Zero in.

"Want some help Zero?" The girl asked after a few minutes of watching Zero struggle. Zero looked up at her voice and nodded. The girl walked over and helped Zero untangle his hair.

"There ya go." the girl said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Yuuki." Zero said with a small smile.

"No problem Zer-chan." Yuuki said.

"Aw. How come I wasn't invited?" a voice behind them asked.

They turned to see it was a male who looked just like Zero, except his hair was shorter, reaching to his shoulders. He was also wearing a black school uniform, much like Zero, though his was kept in a neater manner.

"Hiya Ichiru!" Yuuki said with a wave. Behind her Zero shook his head in amusement and a little envy at the girl's energy. He could see his twin smile at Yuuki's never ending energy.

"We have a job to do you know. After that you can come back here." Ichiru said.

"Nah. After we escort the Night Class I'm going to bed." Zero said with a yawn. Yuuki nodded at that.

"Thank God for summer break." Yuuki said to which the twins nodded.

"Now let's get this over with." Zero sighed as he slid off the boulder and headed out of the clearing. Ichiru and Yuuki shared a look before following the other male out of the clearing. Even though Zero had accepted that he was a vampire and there was no way to change that, he was still a bit bitter about what vampires had done to his life. At least he no longer took it out on the Night Class. Yuuki stopped at the edge of the clearing. Looking up at the nearly full moon, she brought her hands into a prayer position.

"Please let Zero find his happiness. Him and the others." Yuuki said before hurrying to catch up with the two boys. She never noticed the brighter shine of the moon before it died down back to normal.

The three teens stood at the gates to the school. Well more like Zero stood. Ichiru and Yuuki were on the ground leaning against the wall with Yuuki leaning against Ichiru. Zero was tempted to join them and probably would have if the Night Class hadn't shown up. Leading the front of the line was one Kuran Kaname.

Zero sighed before nudging his twin who was half-asleep. Doing this snapped Yuuki out of her trance, who was also half-asleep. Both teens stood up as the Night Class reached the gates. They turned and lead the Night Class to their dorms. Before turning away Zero caught the eye of two blond males. Both nodded and headed inside the Moon Dorms.

The three prefects then heading to the 'family house'. There they found Kaien Cross passed out on the couch, paperwork scattered all over the table and floor near him. The three rolled their eyes before Zero and Ichiru started cleaning up all the paper while Yuuki went to grab a blanket from the hall closet. After-wards they all headed to their own rooms to get some sleep.

Later that morning, well more like later that afternoon, Zero was downstairs trying to decide what to make for lunch. Well more like Yuuki, Kaien, and Ichiru were trying to decide what to have for lunch (read arguing). Zero sat on the counter as Kaien, Ichiru, and Yuuki argued over what to have. After about twenty minutes of this Zero hopped off the counter and walked over to the pantry. The arguing trio hadn't noticed. Walking out of the pantry with his arms full, Zero sighed and rolled his eyes, completely used to this. Kaname Kuran, whom Yuuki had managed to convince to spend the summer with them, watched all of this in amusement.

Kaname then jumping in surprise as Zero smacked him lightly in the back of his head to get his attention. Even though it didn't hurt, Kaname still glared at Zero, who once again rolled his eyes.

"You want anything in particular for lunch?" Zero asked. He let out a happy sound when Kaname shook his head.

"Okay morons! For lunch we're having club sandwiches with lemonade and Chocolate Death cookies! You don't like then you starve until dinner later tonight." Zero said happily. When Ichiru, Kaien, and Yuuki started to protest his smile turned into a glare. "Or I could let you three fend for yourselves." the three of them paled and shut up at that.

Zero then assigned each of them jobs. Ichiru and Kaien were left to make the sandwiches, Yuuki was to make the lemonade, and Kaname was to help Zero with the cookies. When Yuuki protested that Kaname was a guest Zero had said that just because he was a guest didn't mean he wasn't going to help around the house. Kaname backed him up by saying that he didn't mind helping. After that Yuuki pouted up until Zero threatened not to let her have any cookies.

"These cookies are really that good?" Kaname asked as Yuuki went back to what she was doing after the threat.

"I guess so. I only really make them to keep Yuuki and Cross happy." Zero said with a shrug. Kaname raised a brow from where he was mixing the batter.

"They're good enough for the sugar addicts?" Kaname asked shocked. Zero nodded.

"I know shocking isn't it?" Zero said as he added vanilla and chocolate chips to the batter Kaname was mixing. He then added pieces of fudge and brownie chunks. Kaname raised a brow at how much chocolate went into the cookies.

"I can see why they're called Chocolate Death." Kaname stated dryly. Zero blushed slightly at that.

"Hey blame Yuuki for this. I was actually trying to make sugar cookies when Yuuki managed to bump into a container holding all of this stuff. I didn't notice until I took the cookies out. At the time I was too busy making sure that Yuuki hadn't been hurt. I served them anyway and Cross and Yuuki have been hooked ever since. Ichiru says it's too much chocolate for him. I'm rambling aren't I?" Zero asked and blushed a bright red when Kaname nodded amused.

After that the kitchen was pretty quiet, except for when Kaien and Ichiru had a mini WW3 with deli meats that had Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero amused and exasperated. Well Kaname and Yuuki were amused while Zero was exasperated. Zero then lost his famous temper and Ichiru and Kaien were ordered to clean the entire kitchen by a very unhappy Zero. After that everything was pretty calm and quiet.

"Ne Zero? What are you going to do this summer?" Kaien asked from where he was scrubbing the counter after lunch with Zero sitting close by to make sure he and Ichiru were cleaning the right way.

"Work, work, and guess what? More work." Zero said with a sigh. Kaname looked up from some paperwork that had been dropped off by Takuma a little while earlier.

"I didn't know you had a job Zero." Kaname stated before going back to his work.

"Most people at the school don't. It's not exactly something for everyone to know considering where I work." Zero said sighing again.

"Where do you work?" Kaname asked. Zero was silent. Kaname raised a brow when Kaien and Yuuki giggled as Ichiru sighed.

"Have you ever heard of 'The Blood Red Moon'?" Yuuki asked still giggling slightly. She broke out in another round of giggles when Zero glared at her.

"Yes. It's the most famous night club out there that caters to both humans and vampires. Wait. Zero works at 'The Blood Red Moon'?" Kaname asked looking shocked.

Everyone jumped as they heard a thud from the table. They turned to find Zero sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. There was a large red mark on his forehead, most likely from when his head hit the table. Sitting innocently on the table was a large black package that was tied with a blood red ribbon. Sitting on top of it was a white card.

Zero groaned in pain before he noticed the package. He groaned again before grabbing the card.

"'_Dear Puppy-chan, this is to be your costume for tonight's __Theme Night. Kitten-chan and Tenshi-chan already have their costumes so don't worry about that. With all my love Koori._

_P.S. Sorry about the bruises you have.'_ That psychopathic bitch!" Zero said as he unwrapped the package. Zero re-wrapped it before anyone could see what the outfit was.

"Puppy-chan?" Ichiru asked. Zero turned a bright red.

"Koori calls me that because she seems to think that I'm as cute as a little puppy." Zero said with a twitch.

"I think it's cute! I'm so going call you that from now on!" Yuuki stated. Zero sighed and lowered his head.

"Kitten-chan and Tenshi-chan?" Kaname asked.

"My co-workers." Zero supplied.

"So what's in the box Zero?" Kaien asked. Zero, who had just managed to get rid of his blush, turned even redder then before.

"Don't ask!" Zero said before grabbing the box and rushing to his room. Yuuki giggled and the three males still in the room turned towards her.

"If Puppy-chan won't tell us what his costume is, we'll just have to see him in it later on tonight." Yuuki's giggling took on a slightly insane quality. The three males then slowly snuck out of the kitchen, trying not to draw the slightly insane girl's attention to themselves. They all stopped on the stairs as they heard the back door open and close. Kaien, Ichiru, and Kaname all glanced at each other before they continued up the stairs.

Later that night, Yuuki called Ichiru, Kaien, and Kaname downstairs into the kitchen. Zero had already left for work. There they found the girl pacing the length of the kitchen. They all froze when they noticed what she was wearing.

Yuuki wore a midnight blue halter dress that reached mid-thigh. She also wore black two inch lace up boots with midnight blue laces. Her hair was held back by a midnight blue headband. She also wore midnight blue eye shadow and black eye liner, along with clear lip gloss. Yuuki stopped pacing when she noticed the three males.

"Finally. I thought you guys would never come downstairs." Yuuki said.

"Yuuki, dear, why are you dressed like that?" Kaien asked, getting the feeling that he was going to regret her answer.

"Why I'm going to 'The Blood Red Moon'. And you three are going to be my escorts. You outfits are on the table with you names on them. You all have twenty minutes to get ready because we have to meet up with the Night Class near the gates of the school in thirty minutes." Yuuki said in one breath.

"The entire Night Class is going?" Ichiru asked.

"Nope. Just Kain-sempai, Ruka-sempai, Shiki-sempai, and Rima-sempai. Aidou-sempai and Ichijou-sempai said that they had to be somewhere tonight. Now Go!" Yuuki yelled as she shoved the clothes into their hands and pushed them upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later the three males walked back downstairs. Yuuki let out a wolf whistle.

"You guys look good." Yuuki commented as she circled the three males. And she was right.

Kaname wore a deep red tank top, which showed off his pale muscled arms and some of his chest. Over it he wore a black leather jacket. On his bottom half he wore tight black leather pants, which fit like a second skin, along with a deep red belt. On his feet were black lace up combat boots with deep red laces. Around his neck sat a black dog like collar. Hanging from it was a deep red ruby.

Ichiru wore a sliver t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off underneath a black skin tight tank top. Both showed off his well-muscled arms. He also wore skin tight black skinny jeans with a sliver spiked belt. On his feet were black and silver Air Force Ones.

Kaien wore a black unbuttoned button-up shirt over a dark purple tank top, which showed off his muscled chest. He wore black trousers with a dark purple belt. On his feet were black leather shoes.

"Nice. Very nice. Now let's go." Yuuki said as she pushed all of them out of the house and towards the gates of the school. There they found the four members of the Night Class waiting for them.

Shiki wore a deep green unbuttoned button-up shirt over a black tank top which showed off his muscled chest. He also wore skin tight black jeans with a deep green design of vines running up his left leg. On his feet were black and deep green Air Force Ones. Around his neck sat a black dog like collar. Hanging from it was a deep green emerald.

Kain wore an ocean blue tank top over a long-sleeve black fishnet shirt, neither of which hid his muscled arms and chest. He also wore black leather pants that clung to him like a second skin. There was an ocean blue design around the pockets of the pants. On his feet were black lace up combat boots with ocean blue laces. Around his neck sat a black dog like collar. Hanging from it was an ocean blue sapphire.

Ruka wore a dark pink one shoulder top that showed her mid-section. There were black ruffles around the shirt. She also wore a black mini skirt that reached mid-thigh. Around it was dark pink ruffles. On her feet were black open toed shoes with dark pink accents. Around her waist was a black and pink stripped belt.

Rima wore a white-blue tube top that showed her mid-section. There was a black star in the middle. She also wore a pair of black Capri pants with white-blue stars going up her left leg. On her feet were black open toed sandals with white-blue stars hanging from the straps. She also wore black armbands with white-blue stars on them on her biceps.

"Great! Everyone's here so now we can go!" Yuuki squealed happily.

"It's a shame Takuma and Hanabusa couldn't come." Ruka said with a sigh.

"Um Yuuki-san, why is the Headmaster coming with us?" Kain asked.

"Oh, because we need someone to drive us there and back." Yuuki said and everyone agreed with her logic.

"Now, to 'The Blood Red Moon'!" Yuuki declared as she grabbed Kaien and dragged him towards the garage. After everyone was in the car they were on their way to The Blood Red Moon.

When they got there they were greeted with a very long line. Yuuki walked up to the bouncer and told him something they couldn't hear over the line's complaints. Yuuki smiled brightly and waved everyone over.

"I called earlier and talked to Zero's boss. She was able to get us in with absolutely no problems. We're also in the V.I.P. Section." Yuuki explained as they walked in.

Everyone froze in shock as they saw the inside of the club.

The main color of the club was black with different colors acting as accents. There was a large dance floor directly to their left. On the other side of the room were booths and tables. Directly in front of them was a very large and well stocked bar. There was a set of dusty red velvet curtains to their right that concealed a set of stairs that led to a higher level of the club. The whole place throbbed from the beat of the music the DJ was playing.

"Wow." was all the entire group could manage.

"You're Yuuki Cross are you not?" a female voice asked. The entire group turned to find a female of about twenty standing on the last step of the stairs. She had long ice blue hair to her waist. Her eyes were an odd mix of purple and blue. She was slightly tan and stood about 6'2, though the heels she wore probably had something to with it. She wore a black hooded crop jacket that stopped just under her C-cup breasts. The hood was lined with ice blue fake fur. She also wore a black mini skirt that reached mid-thigh. It was also lined with ice blue fake fur. She wore black three inch heeled boots that reached her knees. The laces that ran through the boots were ice blue.

"Yeah that's me. I take it you're Koori Youkai?" Yuuki asked. Koori smirked and walked over to the group.

"So you're the one my little puppy considers a sister ne?" Koori asked as she stood in front of Yuuki. She suddenly broke into a smile. "I approve."

"Thanks. I think." Yuuki said.

"Come upstairs. There we can sit and have refreshments and I can answer any questions you all have." Koori said as she led them upstairs. Once there they all settled into a set of couches that were a deep blood red. Once the drinks were ordered Koori took on a serious face.

"So what can I do for you?" Koori asked.

"All I really want to know is what costume did you give Zero to make him turn that red?" Yuuki asked. Koori blinked before she broke out laughing.

"That's all you wanted to know? I could have told you that over the phone." Koori said once her laughs came to a stop.

"True, but I want to see Zero in said costume." Yuuki said as she took a sip of her pink lemonade. Koori blinked again before smirking.

"I think I'm gonna like you quite a lot Yuuki." Koori said. "Anyway, since your here, do you want to see Takuma's and Hanabusa's costumes as well?" Koori asked.

"Takuma and Hanabusa work here?" Kain and Shiki asked in unison. Koori nodded though she looked confused for a second before it cleared up.

"They didn't tell you." it was more of a statement then a question, though the entire group nodded. Koori sighed and tapped a button next to her. A screen rose up and a face appeared.

"What's up Icy?" a male asked. He had long silver hair that had to fall below his shoulders because it went off screen. His eyes were a bright green. He was also slightly tanned.

"What are Puppy-chan, Kitten-chan, and Tenshi-chan doing right now?" Koori asked. The silver haired male disappeared for a second before coming back with a paper in hand.

"Hmm. They have waiter duty tonight along with performing a little after midnight, but that's hours away." the silver haired male answered.

"Thank a lot Kaze." Koori said with a smile.

"No prob Icy." Kaze said before the screen went black.

"The boys have waiter duty ne? Hmm. I think I can change that. Raito!" Koori yelled over her shoulder.

"Yes Koori?" a male asked. Standing behind Koori was a male of twenty. His hair was a bright yellow that fell to mid-back. His eyes were an odd white-blue color. He had a pale complexion that made his eyes stand out even more. He wore a black tank top over a yellow t-shirt. He also wore black jeans with a yellow thunder bolt on his right leg. He stood barefoot.

"Everyone this is one of my brothers, Raito Youkai. The silver haired boy I was talking to earlier was another one of my brothers Kaze Youkai." Koori introduced. Raito bowed to the group before turning back to his sister.

"I need you to find my dear little workers and tell them to come here for a bit." Koori said to her brother. Raito sighed, but nodded and walked away. "And tell them to hurry!" Koori yelled at her brothers back.

"Now we just sit back and wait." Koori said to the group as she leaned back into her seat.

"Ne? Koori-san?" Shiki asked. Koori glanced at the younger male.

"How exactly did you hire Zero, Hanabusa, and Takuma?" Shiki questioned.

"Actually, I kind of stumbled upon them. They were pretty deep in the forest and they all looked pretty sad. When I asked them why they were so upset they told me their stories. I decided to hire them because they were exactly what I was looking for. And here they are now." Koori said sitting up. The entire group turned around and their jaws dropped.

Kiryu Zero walked in front of the two blonds. His silver hair had been pulled into a low ponytail held by a ribbon. The ribbon was mainly black with a ruby red stripe going through the middle. His hair reached mid-back. His lavender eyes stood out even more than they did already thanks to the ruby red eye shadow and black eyeliner surrounding them. Clear lip gloss made his pale pink lips shine. He wore a black skin tight sleeveless button-up shirt. Along with this was a ruby red tie that fell to his mid-section. He also wore a black mini skirt with a red band at the end. The skirt barely fell to mid-thigh. He also wore black thigh-high stockings with a thin ruby red ribbon laced into them near the top. On his feet were black mid-calf high three inch heeled lace up boots. The laces were ruby red. On his arms were black detached sleeves that started at his elbow and ended a little past his wrists. There was a stripe of ruby red at the top and bottom of the sleeves. Covering his Adam's apple was a black dog like collar that held a ruby red diamond in the shape of a diamond.

Just behind Zero and to his right was Aidou Hanabusa. His long blond hair had been pulled into a set of pigtails on either side of his head by ribbons. The ribbons were black with a sapphire blue stripe going through the middle. His hair fell to mid-back. His blue eyes were brought out by sapphire blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. His pale pink lips shinned due to clear lip gloss. He wore a black skin tight sleeveless button-up shirt. There was a sapphire blue tie that reached his mid-section that went with it. He also wore a black mini skirt that had a sapphire blue stripe at the end. The skirt just barely reached mid-thigh. Along with this he also wore black thigh-high stockings that had a thin sapphire blue ribbon laced through them. On his feet were black three inch heeled lace up boots that reached mid-calf. The laces were sapphire blue. He also wore black detached sleeves. They started just under his elbow and ended a little past his wrists. There was a sapphire blue stripe at both the beginning and end of the sleeves. Around his Adam's apple was a black dog like collar that held a sapphire blue diamond in the shape of a snowflake.

Walking on Zero's left was Ichijou Takuma. His long blond hair was left to flow down his back to mid-back, though it was held back by a headband. The headband was black with an emerald green stripe running through the middle. His green eyes were brought out even more by emerald green eye shadow and black eyeliner. Due to clear lip gloss, his pale pink lips shinned. He wore a black sleeveless skin tight button-up shirt. There was an emerald green tie that went with it, that reached his mid-section. He also wore a black mini skirt that had an emerald green stripe at the end. The skirt barely reached mid-thigh. He also wore black thigh-high stockings with a thin emerald green ribbon laced through them. On his feet were black three inch heeled lace up boots. The laces that ran through them were emerald green. Along with this, there were also black detached sleeves. They started just under his elbow and ended at a little past his wrists. There was a stripe of emerald green at the beginning and end of the sleeves. Around his Adam's apple was a black dog like collar that held an emerald green diamond in the shape of a star.

(Think of Hatsune Miku for the basic design.)

As the three of them walked closer they could tell that Takuma and Hanabusa were arguing. Zero was rubbing his temples. When he noticed the entire group he froze. Therefore, the two blonds, who hadn't noticed Zero stop, ran into him. Therefore, all three of them fell to the floor. The three cross-dressing males groaned.

"Geez Zero. Can you give a little warning before you just-" Hanabusa cut himself off when he noticed who was there. Takuma sat up, which got groans from Zero and Hanabusa before he noticed the group.

"Um Hi?" Takuma said nervously.

"Get the hell off me you heavy bastards!" Zero snarled from under Hanabusa and Takuma, who both hurriedly got off Zero.

"Sorry Puppy-chan." the two blonds said in unison, though the mischievous smirks on both their faces proved otherwise. Zero twitched and would have lunged at the two had Koori not grabbed him by the back of his shirt to sit next to her on the couch. Zero sat on one side, which was next to the wall where it connected to the other couch, so Zero was next to Kaname. Hanabusa and Takuma sat on Koori's other side, so that they were right across from Kain and Shiki.

"So we're all here. Now what?" Zero asked sulking.

"Well we-" Koori started, but was cut off by a loud siren. The three cross-dressing males cursed.

"Fuck! We are so dead!" Takuma hissed.

"Damn! I don't wanna go!" Hanabusa whined.

"Shit! I knew something like this would happen!" Zero growled before the three males turned towards Koori.

"And you have something to do with it don't you?" they all asked in unison. Well more like accused in unison. Koori sweat-dropped at that.

"Ah. What would give you boys that idea?" Koori asked, seeming to forget about their guests. The three boys seemed to have forgotten as well.

"You seem to get a kick out of embarrassing us." they all commented.

"I do not! And when have I ever done something to embarrass you three?"

"Have you forgotten about last week when you sold our clothes to our perverted fan-clubs?" Zero asked.

"Or the week before that when you had us perform all that week?" Hanabusa reminded.

"Or the week before that when you gave Jakotsu free reign over our costumes for the rest of the month?" Takuma said.

"Or when-" Zero was cut off by Koori.

"Okay okay! I enjoy embarrassing you three and watching you all turn bright red. I just want you three to be happy. Is that such a bad thing?" Koori asked. The three now blushing boys shook their heads.

"Isn't that cute!" a voice squealed. Standing behind Koori, Hanabusa, Takuma, and Zero were three males.

The first one was a male of about twenty. His hair was dark red and hit his shoulder blades. His eyes were a fiery orange. He had slightly tanned skin. He stood just short of six feet. He wore a fire red sleeveless hoodie that was zipped up. It showed off his well-muscled chest and arms. There were black flame designs on it. He wore black leather pants with fire red flames on his right leg. He wore black combat boots with fire red laces.

Standing next to him was a male of about twenty. His hair was pitch black with natural onyx highlights running through it that reached the back of his neck. His eyes were a shocking baby blue. He wore an onyx tank top under a black hoodie. It clung to him like a second skin, showing off a well-muscled chest. He wore black skinny jeans with a series of paw prints going up his left leg in onyx. They clung to his ass and muscled legs. He also wore black Air Force Ones with onyx laces. He smirked, showing off pearly white fangs, when he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

On the red-head's other side was another male of about twenty. He had gray hair that stopped at his hips. His eyes were an odd whitish green. He was pretty tan. He stood about 5'11. He wore a gray tank top underneath a black hoodie. He also wore a pair of black cargo pants with a gray belt. On his feet were black combat boots with gray laces.

"Bite me!" the four of them hissed. That was them Koori remembered their guests.

"Minna, these are more of my brothers. The red-head is Kaji, the brunette is Yami, and the gray haired one is Kootetsu." Koori introduced. The three males all waved.

"So what has you three in such a bad mood?" Yami asked, toying with a lock of Hanabusa's hair. Said blond growled a little, though the splash of red across his cheeks made it less threatening.

"Don't fucking ask." Takuma growled out before he yelped as Kootetsu popped him in the back of the head. He glared at the gray haired male, who smirked happily before he nuzzled the blond's hair. This caused said blond to blush a brighter red.

"This is so sickeningly sweet that my teeth are rotting." Kaji stated. Zero nodded his pretty silver head at that. There were multiple sweat-drops at that.

inucrossoverlover: And we have the first chapter of my first Vampire Knight story.

Zero: It could have started out a lot worse.

inucrossoverlover: Thanks. I think. Anyway, say bye everyone.

Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero: Ja Ne.


End file.
